<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>titles are hard to think of okay? by Midnight_Pheonix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611995">titles are hard to think of okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Pheonix/pseuds/Midnight_Pheonix'>Midnight_Pheonix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Im tired, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of a character study, Uh i have no idea what im doing, no happy ending, or there could be a happy ending if you use your imagination, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Pheonix/pseuds/Midnight_Pheonix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically Dream reflects (kinda) while in prison and yeah ambiguous ending</p><p>summaries are hard too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>titles are hard to think of okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um this is my first ao3 fic so apologies if something goes wrong </p><p>anyways ill stop talking and let you read the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream lay on the cold, hard obsidian floor. He didn’t know how long he’d been laying there, and didn’t particularly care either.</p><p>Time was meaningless to him- and it would be for the rest of his life. It didn’t matter how long he’d been in here- a week- a month- a year?</p><p>He’d gotten used to the dull ache from his countless untreated wounds at this point, and ignored the occasional sharp stabs of pain from starvation- he hadn’t eaten in so long, and his raw potatoes laid in a pile beneath the automated dispenser-</p><p>It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, really.</p><p>He’d gotten what he wanted.</p><p>He closed his eyes, but all he could see was the cold indifference on Sapnap, Sam, and Punz’s faces when they dragged him, screaming and crying, into the prison. Despite knowing he did it on purpose, their expressions still haunted him, glaring at him every time he tried to sleep.</p><p>He remembered the early days of the server, free of any conflict.<br/>
The way Sapnap’s energetic, fiery eyes lit up- the way George laughed quietly at almost everything- the familiar aroma of Bad’s muffins as he brought a freshly baked batch to them.</p><p>Just say you hate me. He doesn’t care about us, George.</p><p>He’d done it on purpose- he’d pushed everyone away for their own safety- why did it still hurt so much? A drop of purple liquid dripped from the crying obsidian above, landing on his cheek, sending him down another train of thought.</p><p>Everything he ever did was for the sake of uniting the server.</p><p>Sure, it was slightly naive, but-</p><p>He was fine with Tommy causing trouble- it was pretty funny and not that big of a deal. That kid reminded Dream so much of his younger self- how carefree and reckless he used to be- devoid of any burden or responsibility. It used to be what made Dream care for him so much-</p><p>Slowly, Tommy had become more and more of a crushing reminder. </p><p>A reminder of the hero Dream could never be. A reminder of the family he could never have.</p><p>That was all Wilbur’s fault, he gritted his teeth bitterly. If it weren’t for Wilbur, there wouldn’t have been so much division- so many wars on this server. Wilbur pinned him as a villain from the start. Everyone listened and believed him- why wouldn’t they? Wilbur was twice the leader he would ever be. All he wanted was order and unity- Wilbur twisted his motives, twisted the way everyone saw him- there was really no going back from there. </p><p>Wilbur turned against his family and blew up a nation, yet he was honored as a martyr, as a hero, and the ghostly form of Ghostbur just served as a constant reminder of the hero he could never be.</p><p>Dream hated the looks of disdain and fear that were shot in his direction. His own friends would rather listen to rumors from people of the opposing side instead of him.</p><p>No one ever stopped to listen to what he had to say.</p><p>There was no peace without chaos, no happiness without sorrow, no hero without a villain.</p><p>If the server wanted a villain this badly- so be it.</p><p>It still hurt, though.</p><p>He repeatedly told himself he didn’t care whenever someone glared at the sight of his smiley face mask, he distracted himself by sharpening his weapons whenever his mind wandered to the argument with Sapnap and George-</p><p>He winced at the sight of Wilbur’s body after the explosion, and he had to keep telling himself that it was worth it after being greeted with sheer terror during Tommy’s exile.</p><p>Was it all worth it in the end?</p><p>Was it worth becoming the villain- losing his humanity and freedom along the way- just to unite everyone?</p><p>Dream didn’t know anymore.</p><p>A single tear trickled down his face and he let himself cry- for the first time in such a long time. He let himself cry for everything he once had, everything he once was, and everything he had lost.</p><p>He cried, finally crushed by the burden he’d been carrying so that no one else had to, all of the hate and pain he purposely put himself through to keep his friends safe- they were the only family he ever had-</p><p>Dream opened his eyes and shifted slightly, gasping as the obsidian floor made contact with his open wounds. He turned to lay on his side so that he could stare into the glowing wall of lava.</p><p>It seemed so warm- so inviting-</p><p>It would feel just like a hug, wouldn’t it? </p><p>He doubted anyone would notice as he hadn’t had visitors in so long, and no one would care anyways- he purposely made sure of that-</p><p>Though, he knew he couldn’t move more than an inch in his fatigued and starved state. Dream was doomed either way, but the choice was his in the end.</p><p>After all, nothing good happens to heroes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>